cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
MASH EMT PIAT
Category:Element Preamble: In the interests of mutual peace, prosperity, friendship and cooperation, the Mighty Armed States of Honor, also known as M*A*S*H, and The Element, henceforth known as the Signatories, do hereby declare the following agreement to be in effect as of Date at Time. Article 1 – Sovereignty A. Individual Nation and Alliance Sovereignty Both signatories recognize the quality and merit of the other. Therefore, they are to remain self-governing, in order to grow and prosper in separate but equally suitable directions. Both alliances remain sovereign and independent of each other, as do the members within each alliance. B. Treaty Sovereignty Both signatories recognize the value of treaties and respect the independence of the other signatory and their right to actively or passively seek and sign treaties with other alliances. The Signatories further agree to inform the other Signatory if any new diplomatic agreement could cause possible conflict with this current Agreement, and to do so at the first opportunity. Article 2 – Peace A. Current State of Peace A current state of peace is mutually observed and agreed to be in effect between the Signatories and that each Signatory joins into this contract of its own volition with the intent on preserving and maintaining peace. B. Diplomacy In the present and future, the Signatories will use diplomacy wherever possible to solve any disputes that may arise and dedicate themselves to preserving the peace between their alliances. Article 3 – Intelligence A. Information sharing It is the mutual desire of both parties to remain in contact in order to achieve the highest quality of diplomatic relations. They vow to do so on a regular basis with ambassadors, visits to offsite forums, and through the use of IRC Channels. In the spirit of teamwork, the signatories pledge to share all information that may be relevant with each other. They will not refrain from disclosing information to the other signatory provided that said information does not compromise the security of the originating alliance. B. Forum Security Forum security must be ensured so that any potentially sensitive information can be provided between signatories. Regular testing of the forums should occur C. Communication Channels Any official signatory alliance IRC channels shall be identified and provided to the other signatory for their reference and ease of use. Although this is not a requirement for the treaty, it is recommended for prosperity and efficiency. Article 4 – Prohibited Acts of Aggression A. Espionage That the Signatories agree that Espionage is a clear and present danger to lasting peace and they agree to prohibit it’s use against the other. Also, if a sovereign nation of a Signatory indulges in any form of espionage or spying against the other, it will be the responsibility of the offending signatory to inform the other of the event, and to discipline its member according to the rules and regulations of the Sovereign Nation's alliance. B. In-game spying If a sovereign nation of a Signatory indulges in spying against a member of the other signatory, it will be the responsibility of the offending signatory to inform the other of the event within 48 hours, and to discipline its member according to the rules and regulations of the Sovereign Nation's alliance. C. Acts of War The Signatories agree that their membership shall not indulge in tech raiding or any declarations of war on the other's membership. No member nation may aid the aggressor so long as that state of war exists. The victim of such attacks may not retaliate in any way for twenty-four hours following notification to their alliance of the war, to allow time for diplomatic resolution. Violators of this portion of the Agreement must immediately stand down from all attacks and prepare to pay reparations for damages caused as defined in Article 4. section F D. Taunting, flaming, baiting or inter-recruiting Taunting, flaming, baiting or recruiting members of the other signatory’s alliance, via in-game pm, on open forums, via IRC channels or during open conversations are examples of unacceptable behavior and these actions are prohibited by the signatories. Member nations who conduct in this behavior may to be ordered to provide a public apology upon request from the offended alliance and may be disciplined as determined by their home signatory alliance. Reparations for recruitment from another alliance are to be paid by the offending alliance in the value of no less than $3Million and 50 tech per nation recruited and the recruiting nation is to be evicted from the alliance. E. Rogue nations Nations that go rogue on a member of the other signatory alliance are to be held individually accountable for their actions, their nations expelled from their home alliance and tried accordingly. The offender’s original alliance cannot be held accountable for the actions of the rogue nation, however in the interests of peace, they are requested to provide financial support to the defending nation as defined in article 6 F. Reparations Where necessary, reparations will be provided to the defending alliance by the offending signatory for 100% of all losses, at the victim's current costs for replacement of land, infrastructure, military, and technology. A reduction in the amount will be granted with the return of stolen technology, but only to the extent of the cost of said technology, not in the quantity. At the option of the payee, reparations payment can be made in combinations of cash and derivatives of technology, the amount to be calculated at the fixed rate of $1.5 Million per 50 tech. Article 5 – Peacetime Aid A. Financial, Military, Diplomatic and Technological Aid The Signatories agree that in times of peace, they may ask for military, economic, diplomatic, political or technological aid from the other signatory through official channels and that these requests will be carefully considered and where possible provided. B. Wherever possible, the Signatories will engage in mutual tech deals at the rate of 1.5 million per 50 tech in order to spur the growth of both Signatories. Article 6 - Wartime Aid and Optional Defense A. Financial, Military, Diplomatic and Technological Aid The Signatories are under no compulsion or obligation to come to the Other's defense in time of need, although this Agreement does not rule out that possibility. The Signatories are under no compulsion or obligation to provide aid, whether of military, economic, or diplomatic, to the other in time of need, although this Agreement does not rule out that possibility. A Signatory shall have the right to ask military, economic, or diplomatic aid in time of need of the other, however, ability to provide this by the other is not a guaranteed right, nor is the inability to supply grounds for cancellation of the Agreement. The Signatories agree not to aid enemies of the Signatories in times of war, whether mutual or individual enemies of the Respective Signatories. Such aid is defined as economic and military aid. Signatories shall be free to give such diplomatic aid that does not endanger the growth, prosperity or sovereignty of either signatory. When requested, any mediation activities by either signatory between alliances and their opponents shall not be perceived as aiding an enemy, but in deriving peace. Article 7 – Cancellation A. Reason Should one signatory wish to cancel the treaty, advance warning shall be provided as specified below and the detailed reasons for the potential cancellation shall be provided to the other signatory upon request. Any cancellation postings on Open World forums must be completed in a respectful manner. B. Treaty Failure Failure of either party to comply with the terms of Articles 4 may be considered just cause for immediate revocation of this treaty, at the other party's discretion. Should this treaty be so revoked by either alliance, a seventy-two hour grace period begins in which neither alliance may declare war on the other, after which no such rules apply. C. Advance Notice That this Agreement shall be in effect until cancelled or when superceded by a stronger treaty between the two signatories. Official cancellation requires 72 hours prior notice. D. Mandatory Non-Aggression period After cancellation of this treaty regardless of reason, a 3-day auto-terminating Non-Aggression pact, mirroring articles 2 & 4 comes into effect. Signatures: For Element: danizduhman, Triumvirate Coolgreen44, Triumvirate Ryan Reyes, Triumvirate For Mighty Armed States of Honor: Flonker, Commanding Officer Tweak1029 and <--Chase-->, Executive Officers Colin Myrhh, Foreign Affairs Officer Col. Fitswilliam, Senior Drill Instructor PewterPirate55, M*A*S*H Senate Representative Category:Element